A Night With The Kids
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin's got to look after his and Ally's three children by himself until midnight as Ally's working, will he find it easy? Or will it drive him completely nuts? Awful summary, but please read it! Future-fic!


**A Night With The Kids**

**Author's Note: So I was determined to write something before Christmas for you guys to read. So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot idea and Marvin, Joshua and Macy - such cutie-pies!**

* * *

"I'm fine! Enjoy your day, sweetie. Just leave the kids here and I'll see you when you get home." I say to Ally over the phone, she was at work and, as usual, freaking out. This time it was because it's Saturday and she has to work until midnight so I'm looking after our three kids until she gets home in six hours. She was _supposed_ to be on maternity leave still, but she went in yesterday so Natalie (her best friend there) could see Macy but her boss saw her and said she could start work again tomorrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea- oh wait, something's beeping."

"Austin!"

"I'm fine looking after them, move out the way, stupid baby head." I muttered.

"I'm gonna try to get home early."

"Als, calm down, I'm as much as their parent as you are and they behave for you so they'll behave for me. Have a good day sweetie. Love you, bye."

"Love you too. Bye." They both hung up and I sat down with my four-month-old daughter in my arms. She was beautiful, my only daughter. My other two children were boys, Marvin and Joshua.

Marvin was our first child, we were both twenty-three when we had him on the 12th March - in our opinions it was quite young for a baby to have a baby at twenty-three - but we both loved the name Marvin, and we loved how tiny he was. How fragile he was. I never realized how much I could love something so small. I didn't think I was going to me a good dad, but the moment he put his hand around my finger for the first time, I knew he was going to be my job to protect him.

Then there was Joshua, we had him when we were both twenty-five, 28th December - one day before my birthday. We were so afraid she was gonna go into labour just before Christmas and not be able to have a nice Christmas at home, like we always do. But she went into labour exactly on the day she was supposed to, thankfully. We loved how Josh was so much more different from Marvin, he slept through nights a lot, and he was easy to handle - Marvin on the other hand was squirmy when you picked him up. I found it unreal how Josh always looked over at Marvin, and whatever he was doing - Josh would copy, Marvin was his role-model. He still did that, at the age he is now - five.

And finally, there's my little Macy. She was born September 20th, she was perfect. When she was born I was a maniac. You see, I was at Atlantic City with Dez as we went there for one night because Ally insisted that I took a break from being a busy dad and husband and just enjoy a good night out with Dez. So we went out to Atlantic City, there's the awful part. The boys were at my sister's place so Ally could relax, and that's when the baby decided to be born. She called me up and told me in the space of ten seconds, while I was drunk. In the space of ten minutes I drank five cups of coffee to sober up, I forced myself to get a ride back from someone and I made it to the New Jersey hospital. And when we had her, it was perfect. She was a little mad that I was like an hour late to her labour but she was fine after she had the little angel that is our daughter in her arms.

"Hello princess." I breathed out to her, holding her in my arms closely, bringing the bottle of milk to her lips. She was quite a quiet baby, like Ally. She had Ally's brown locks for sure, she was growing her hair a little now, you could just about see little brunette hairs appearing. She also had Ally's tiny nose. She had my eyes though, you could easily see little gold flecks in the chestnut-brown-colour.

While feeding her, I could hear my son's arguing upstairs. After she finished, I hushed her down and slowly reached for her pajamas that Ally had left downstairs. I gently undressed her, and slipped on her white onesie. It had** "I Love My Daddy"** in red crayon writing, so it looked like a child had written it, it was really cute. And by the time I'd finished, she was snuggling her head into the crook of my neck.

I softly kissed her head as I made my way up the stairs, when Macy began to hear my boys fighting, she began to cry.

"Boys, can you keep it down for a sec while I put her down?" I tell them.

Then I walked through mine and Ally's bedroom door and went to the back of the room and through the door we had attached to the room so we were close to get to Macy if she started crying in the middle of the night, we had it put there when Marvin was born - but when Josh was born we decided they could share another bedroom when Josh was old enough and now Macy could have that room as she was the only girl. That, and the fact she's a baby and needs us if she wakes up in the middle of the night.

The walls in the room were painted yellow with _Winnie The Pooh_ stickers on the walls, with a white cot in one corner of the room, a small plastic box filled with stuffed animals and little toys to give to her in case we couldn't calm her down, and finally a little mobile hanging above the cot. I laid Macy down in the cot and covered her with blankets. I put her "blankey" against her cheek and she immediately snuggle up to it and fell asleep.

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was ten, time to put the boys to bed. I might let them stay up for another hour, let them watch a movie or something.

"Hey boys." I greet them happily, entering their room.

"Hey Dad," They both reply. "Time for bed already?"

"Well yes, but if you want I can put a movie on downstairs and we could watch it. But only if you don't tell your mom." I told them, pointing a finger at them at the end but they burst out laughing.

"What movie?" Marvin asked me.

"I dunno, go pick one out while I make sure Mace is down for the night and I'll be right down." I heard them both murmur a _'kay'_ as they sped down the stairs while I headed back into Macy's room. I heard her soft breathing noises and her eyes were beautifully closed, showing her perfect little eyelashes. I whispered, "Goodnight baby."

I went downstairs and found Josh putting a movie into the DVD player, I never found out what it was - some sort of animated movie Ally must've bought them. They fell asleep while watching it, I covered them both with blankets and when I sat back down - I fell asleep also.

I only found that out an hour or two later when Ally awoke me by kissing my lips.

I jerked awake and only then realized what was happening, Ally looked absolutely exhausted so got up immediately to greet her.

"Hey baby." I say, kissing her cheek sweetly, being the amazing husband that I am.

"Hey, _worst night ever._ Where's Mace? Oh my God, where's Mace? Did you lose her? Oh m-" She began to panic, and look over everywhere.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," I stopped her, taking her hands and making her face me. "She's upstairs, fast asleep.

"Oh... Why are the boys still down here?"

"I let them watch a movie before bed, they fell asleep about an hour ago."

"Oh..." She sighed out in relief.

"Why don't you go up to bed and I'll put the boys to bed, and I'll see you up there in a sec?"

"Okay." She said in defeat, making her way up the stairs, I heard her checking on Macy and then get into her pajamas. While that was happening, I picked up Josh and bought him up to bed. I laid him down on his bed and covered him with his _Toy Story_ duvet. Then I went back downstairs, and did the same with Marvin. I covered him with his _Spongebob Squarepants_ duvet. I kissed both their foreheads, and whispered "Night boys," as I left.

I went into my bedroom to find Ally was laid on the bed, over the covers in her light-pink tank and pink pajama bottoms but with her shoes on.

"Come on Als, wake up." I tell her, taking off her shoes as she sleepily gets up and I lead her back into bed. I was already in my lazy clothes as I put them on before watching that movie. So I just took off my sweatpants and switched off the light and got into the bed. I went right behind Ally, putting my arms around my waist and I could tell she could feel my breath on her neck as she shivered. I kissed her jawline as she said...

"Thanks for tonight."

"It's fine, so how was work?"

"Awful. All I could think about was the kids and you, how you were getting on and everything. I kept thinking about you guys, it's not easy being a mother and to be separated." She told me, I could tell how truly awful her day was so I was talking really softly to her.

"I know, goodnight Als."

"Night."

* * *

**So this was a total little story that just came to my mind when I was laid in my bed this morning. And I've been racking my brain for a story idea to post before Christmas for you guys so I was really happy that I finally came up with one.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me!**


End file.
